Family album
by RavenStars
Summary: Sequel to Let's make a deal


"She was absolutely adorable sitting on the window bench in pajamas two sizes too big, her hair ruffled, smiling as she watched snowflakes dancing in the air.  
"Merry Christmas"he almost whispered and smiled when she blushed, like a child caught out of it's bed past bedtime.  
"Merry Christmas"she opened her arms and he rushed to hug her.  
"What are you doing up so early, princess?"he kissed her softly.  
"It's snowing"she smiled as if she saw snow for the first time in her life.  
"Is that why you're so excited?" Andy kissed her forehead.  
"Yes"Sharon blushed"It's my first snow and first Christmas with my husband, my first trip to Ireland and first holiday with my new heart"she recited touching the scar on her breast bone.

"But you're mostly excited about your husband, right?"Andy grinned.

"He is cute...makes me laugh...he's a great cook...and a good kisser" Sharon punctuated her words with kisses "Yeah, he's ok."  
"Ok?"Andy narrowed his eyes at her and she giggled"You little..."he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately.  
"I'll need a detailed assessment and physical evidence for any further accolades"Sharon whispered into their kiss.  
"Challenge accepted"Andy sighed"Come here"he pulled her closer and tucked them into a blanket. Sitting in his arms, feeling the warmth of his chest against her back and his arms around her was the best Christmas morning she could ever imagine. Holding her, randomly kissing her temple and feeling her snuggle closer was Andy's idea of a perfect Christmas.  
"What are you doing up?"Sharon suddenly asked not looking away from the window.

"You know I can't sleep without you clinging onto me" Andy kissed the top of her head"Also, Santa dropped by. He said there's a pint of beer with his name on it the pub and asked me if I could give you your presents. He's fat, old and tired so I said yes"he smiled to her giggle.

"You are such a good boy"Sharon teased"Where are they?" she sat up opening her arms"My presents?"

"Now?"Andy frowned"You were up before dawn and you didn't have breakfast. I don't know..." he shook his head.

"It's my favorite holiday and I demand my presents..."Sharon hit him with a cushion.

"Gee, right in the feels with the Christmas spirit"Andy sighed "Here, you little brat."

"Yay!"Sharon silently cheered"It's heavy"she frowned and gasped opening it. It was a photo album divided into chapters; Sharon's childhood, motherhood, her friendships and marriages. She was surprised to see pictures of her and Jack and there were some she'd never seen before.

"He was happy to be a part of our project. Me, not so much, but I'm glad to see you were happy with him, at least in the beginning"Andy kissed her temple.

"I was. We got Emily and Ricky, that's the only good thing we've ever done while we were married and that's the only thing that matters"she smiled.  
"Well, his loss is my immense happiness"Andy snickered.  
"What's with the gloating face, Flynn?"Sharon tried to sound dangerous but it made him laugh.

"I'm not gloating, the tree lights are giving me a halo"he blurted and she rolled her eyes."This goes with that"Andy gave her a small envelope"It's a little something for the new chapter.

"This is...Andy, it's a baby ultrasound..."Sharon's jaw dropped "Emily's...oh, God"Sharon teared up.

"She and the baby are fine. And before you darth raydorize all of us, Emily knew you'd worry and postpone our honeymoon, that's why she didn't tell you sooner and she wanted the first trimester to pass so she could be sure everything's ok with the baby. We'll visit her and Scott on the way home"Andy explained"Princess, we didn't want to upset you"he saw tears in Sharon's eyes.

"These...are happy tears, I promise. My baby is having a baby. Oh God, the first trimester is over. There are so many things to do. It seems like there's time, but there isn't and.."Sharon got so excited he cut her off with a kiss.  
"First thing on your list is breakfast and then a walk. Then we'll make a list of all things Emily and Scott are going to need and pick the ones we want to take care of"Andy nodded.

"But, but..."Sharon pouted.  
"I know you'd like to do everything on your own, but that little baby has a mom and a dad, two uncles, an aunt and four grandparents. We'd all like to be a part of the welcoming committee"Andy smiled.

"You're right. But I'm the mother's mother and it is my duty..."Sharon tried.

"Sharon..."Andy warned her.  
"All right, all right"she sighed"Thank you for the best present ever. It means the world to me, just like the thought that I'll get to share this new chapter in our lives with you"Sharon kissed him deeply"Time for your present"she put a big box in his lap.  
"Thank you, princess. It looks like my Dad's A-2 jacket"Andy smiled running fingers over the collar and the insignia.  
"It is your father's jacket. Sean found it and we took it to a guy who restores old uniforms. There's a little something on the inside breast pocket"Sharon explained. Andy teared up when he saw his Dad's, his and his son's names embroidered into the pocket lining."Your mom did your dad's name, I did yours and Sandra did your son's name. Hope you don't mind. It's our little tribute to the brave men of the Flynn family"Sharon slumped her shoulders.  
"This is perfect. Thank you...so much"Andy held her tight"I love you."  
"I love you too"Sharon gave him Eskimo kisses.  
"You can wear it on our walk"Sharon got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Mrs. Flynn"he cleared his throat"Kitchen. Breakfast. Now" he pointed in the opposite direction and she stuck her tongue out"Charming, darling. Charming."  
"I want to go out"she pouted.  
"I'm sure Ireland and the snow will be there after breakfast"he rolled his eyes.

"I want waffles"Sharon plopped on the counter bench.  
"Anything else I can get you, Ma'am?"Andy teased folding a kitchen towel over his forearm like a waiter.

"Your cook's number. He's cute"Sharon batted her lashes and made him chuckle.

"Maybe, if you eat everything on your plate. He doesn't like skinny girls"Andy threw the towel over his shoulder and started mixing the batter.

"Playing hard to get, huh?"Sharon took a sip of her coffee.  
"Well, you Irish girls are trouble. He's afraid you'll corrupt him"Andy kissed her forehead and poured the batter into the baker.  
"Yeah, that's what Irish boys are like. All saints and sweethearts"Sharon snorted.

"You're very sassy. New around here?"Andy wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Yes. Maybe you could show me around?"Sharon finished her coffee and tried to eat all the waffles on her plate. Andy was watching her enjoy every bite and he was thankful the counter was high enough to hide the effect of her sweet moans and hums.  
"Good girl"he nodded when she returned an empty plate.

"I'll get dressed"Sharon hopped off the bench and rushed upstairs.  
"Sharon..."he cleared his throat.  
"Fine"she slowed down and stomped upstairs. A moment later Andy heard the door open and felt a gush of cold air.  
"Sharon? Princess, wait up..."he walked out into the blinding snow. Blinking away the snowflakes he woke up in a room he didn't recognize at first. Getting up he put on his robe and dragged himself to the living room.  
"Merry Christmas"Emily smiled through tears, sitting on the sofa and staring at the lit tree"Did we wake you up?"she looked at the baby in her arms.  
"Merry Christmas"he kissed her cheek and sat next to her"No. I couldn't sleep."

"I miss her too"Emily smiled sadly"I was telling Ellie how much her grandma loved Christmas and angels" she looked at the tree.  
"This one...I gave to your grandma to tell her she's my angel. I think she'd like you to have it"he took the ornament and showed it to his grandaughter. The baby cooed and smiled, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, just like her grandma's.  
"All you Irish girls are trouble"Andy took Ellie into his arms and stood closer to the Christmas tree, watching the snow fall over New York. The little girl started rubbing her eyes and reaching for her mother so Emily took her into her arms.  
"Goodnight, grandpa Andy. Sweet dreams"Emily kissed his cheek.  
"You too"he smiled watching Emily and Ellie disappear into the nursery. A soft ring startled him.

"Merry Christmas Dad"his son sounded as sad as he was.  
"Merry Christmas, kiddo"he smiled"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I'm catching an early flight to New York. Gus managed to get a free weekend"Rusty sounded tired.  
"That's great, son"Andy smiled"Can't wait to see you."  
"I'll see if Ricky can join us. If not he said he'll be there as soon as possible. Don't worry about dinner, I know a good chef"Andy sensed Rusty's smile.  
"Deal. See you tomorrow"he hung up"Merry Christmas, princess"he put the angel back on the tree and went to the kitchen. Sitting on the sofa,warming his hands and heart on a cup of tea he decided he'll buy a photo album. For his immortal beloved.


End file.
